Integrated circuits (ICs) may include signal lines which traverse a large portion of the chip. For example, global signal lines may span nearly the entire length of the chip. Electrical repeaters may be included in a long signal line to compensate for the lossy nature of the electrical lines. However, the repeaters may increase the signal delay and power consumption of the chip. These problems may worsen at higher speeds.
Electrical lines may be sensitive to electromagnetic interference (EMI), and care must taken to properly shield the lines. Since long signal lines are typically placed in the upper metallization layers, via blockage may occur when the repeaters are connected to the transmission line. The EMI interference and via blockage may complicate the design of the global signal lines.